


Easter in Canada

by spikesgirl58



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 2016 MFUWSS Easter Egg Challenge for Ride_4ever.</p><p>Prompt: I'd love some Illya/Napoleon where the prompt is "Springtime in Canada". And it would be a plus if it's a crossover with due South or any of the many TV shows or movies in the Canadian Six Degrees fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter in Canada

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ride_4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ride_4ever).



 

Napoleon stumbled into the room to discover Illya in a bright red pool.

“Oh, no,” He quickly pulled out his communicator. “Open Channel D!  Triangulate on my position.  Agent down.  Send medical help.”

Shoving the instrument into his pocket, he kicked and pushed his way through the rubbish that separated him from his partner. He knelt and pulled off his thick gloves to touch Illya’s face.  His fingers brushed against the sticky red and Napoleon shuddered.  There was just so much blood.

“You can’t die, Illya. I just found you.”  He gathered Illya into a limp armful.  “We just found each other.”  Napoleon resisted the urge to kiss Illya.  He wanted to, needed to, but that was something for their private moments, not in the middle of some Canadian warehouse.

Napoleon settled into a sitting position, cradling Illya. “Remember…” he choked a bit.  “Remember you told me you had always wanted to see Canada in the spring.  It’s spring now, Illya, as of a few minutes ago and this Sunday is Easter.”

He paused to study Illya’s face. It looked serene, untroubled.

“You will love Easter here, Illya. There’s this great place in Victoria.  Their mustard-crusted lamb and maple baked beans are incredible   And you’d especially like The Cape Breton scones with clotted cream or maybe the apple tarts.  I know a restaurant in Vancouver that is unrivaled when it comes to their Easter basket cake and they serve eggs with honey.  And the candy.  They have all that stuff you love so much – those marshmallow chick things, chocolate-covered rabbits, the jelly beans, lots of jelly beans and everything else.”

Napoleon paused, tipped back his hood and strained his ears, but there was nothing except the cold stillness of the warehouse.

He struggled out of his coat and draped it over Illya.

“Come on, Illya. Fight!  I know you have it in you.  After that enormous breakfast, then we’d go back to the room and I’d show you just how sweet an Easter treat can be.  I’d love you until neither of us had any strength left and then I’d make love to you again.  You have to stay with me.  I can’t do this without you.”

“Tell me again about the eggs and honey,” Illya murmured softly.

“Illya?” Napoleon shifted anxiously.  “Stay still.  I’ve radioed for help.”

Illya sat up and made a face. “What a mess.”

“Illya, don’t move. You’ll make the bleeding worse.”

“Bleeding? This isn’t blood, Napoleon.  I tripped over a vat of candy syrup.  Must have knocked myself out.  I wouldn’t mind some aspirin, though.”

“How… how much did you hear?”

“Let’s just say, I’ll take you up on that meal and the afters. Especially the afters.”  He grinned.  “For the record, I can’t do it without you, either here or due south.”

There was a noise outside. “Help has arrived, so let’s go and finish this, so we can have that vacation”  They stood and Napoleon chanced a fast kiss.  Life was good again.

  


 


End file.
